


Praising the Sun

by Redundant_Goddess



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Funny, Humour, Praise the sun, Sun Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redundant_Goddess/pseuds/Redundant_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solaire of Astora is not the only being in Lordran who praises the sun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praising the Sun

_(Disclaimer, I don’t own anything here. FromSoftware does. Because they are wonderful, sadistic people and I love them all.)_

 

 

 

** Praising the Sun **

 

The sun was rather lovely.

Or at least that was what the Taurus demon thought, sat high above the Undead Burg on his own little tower.

The giant bull demon grunted in contentment.

His brothers and sisters down below had laughed when he and Capra had decided to venture from their cursed home.

Thought he and his brother were mad to want to leave everything behind for the world up above.

The demon thought they were fools to want to stay.

I wonder how Capra is fairing, mused the demon.

Last he heard, from an irritated undead with only half his wits left, the goat demon had moved in down below and befriended a couple of hounds.

The Taurus demon’s snout contorted into a smile.

That’s nice, he thought. Capra always liked animals.

Or he had.                                

Before Mother… and the flame… and the lava.

The Taurus demon chuffed to himself, and idly kicked his huge feet as they dangled over the edge of his tower.

He liked it up here.

It wasn’t as grand nor as splendid at the Undead Parish, true. But for the Taurus demon, his tower may as well of been the highest spire in all of Anor Londo. Far above those forgotten gods and the shiny knights with their annoying spears and lightning.

That and the fact Mother always said never to mess with dragons… or giant armoured boars. Even though the demon was fond of bacon. And whilst he never heard her talk about Gargoyles, he was fairly sure Mother would’ve told him not to bother them as well…

So yes, his tower suited him just fine.

It was quiet for a start.

Save the screaming of the occasional undead who made their way up to the battlements.

The Taurus demon snorted and rolled his huge yellow eyes.

Silly undead.

If the Hollow Archers over on the opposite tower didn’t finish them off, then Taurus didn’t mind stepping in a pounding them into jam.

He patted his huge axe, currently resting on the roof beside him, much like a well behaved puppy.

All be it a puppy covered in blood and mangled bits of armour.

Still, thought the Taurus demon, anything for some peace and quiet.

And the view was especially pretty.

With all the various towers, and slate roofs and clouds swirling around like fluffy sheep in a pen waiting to be slaughtered.

The demon’s cavernous belly gave a frightful rumble.

Hmmmmmm, it would be soon time for dinner.

His tower wasn’t like down below. Down below was always far too hot, and crowded with his arguing siblings and always so dark.

Up here on his tower it was vast, and open and free.

And then there was the sun.

That gloriously warm orb of fire in the sky! It didn’t burn, or scold or hurt him in anyway at all. It was perfect, sublime even!

So much so he felt as if he could bathe in it forever and never tire of its warm embrace.

The bull demon groaned serenely, closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet fresh air deep into his ash charred lungs.

Ahhhhhhhhhh, yes.

This was the life.

Just the Taurus demon, the wondrous surroundings and, of course, his beloved sun.

Truly, he couldn’t remember such happiness.

Unfortunately the peace and quiet did not last.

The Taurus demon smelt the intruder before he heard the tell-tale sounds of arrows beginning fired from the opposite tower.

The demon sighed heavily and hauled himself to his large, lumbering feet.

Curses!

He grumbled to himself.

Yet another foolish undead trying to disturb his new found tranquillity.

He really didn’t understand why they kept coming. If they wanted to get to the Parish, why didn’t they use the lift?

He had just gotten himself comfortable too.

Still, the sooner he dealt with the silly sod, the sooner he could get back to his favourite spot and bask in the sunlight once more.

Oh well, he sighed and grabbed his giant bloody axe, no rest for the wicked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The most random thing I think I have thought of in a while.  
> I hated this boss for the longest time, but then I wondered what he was even doing there. Maybe he was just there for a chill time?  
> So this happened.  
> Praise the Sun!


End file.
